Hero
by keotey1228
Summary: He never became a half-ghost hybrid. Never became a halfa. Never saved the world. All of it was his in-a-coma mind making all of his dreams come true.


**This isn't real. Fake. Almost AU, but not really. Doesn't make sense? Read and find out.**

The whole series isn't real.

Believe it or not, it really isn't. We never actually saw the accident that turned Danny into a half-ghost, half-human hybrid, so therefore, it never happened.

When he zipped up his jumpsuit, Sam wasn't there to take the stupid face off the front. When he stepped into the portal, no one was nearby to hear his screams.

Days later, he was found, half-dead in the basement of Fenton Works. But not the half-dead we all know about.

He didn't have ghost powers. He didn't try to save the day, every day.

Sam Manson wasn't real. She was a figment of his half-conscious, half-alive mind that was a perfect match for him.

Tucker Foley was his mind interpreting the way he could never get a girl to ask him out. Always being turned down, like Tucker is. Tucker's smarts are also a wish, because Danny was never really a good student.

Jazz Fenton was the caring sister he always wanted. Someone to be there when his parents made his kindergarten picture come to life and eat him. The one who was there to comfort him. The one who was there even if he didn't want her to be.

Dash Baxter is the part of his mind which wishes it could be cool. Popular. But not fake.

Valerie Grey falls under the category of a 'complicated relationship'. Complicated would've been better than none at all.

Danielle Phantom/Fenton is like a twin. She's the feminine side of him, the caring side. The one who cares if a child falls, or if a puppy's paw is hurt.

Vlad Masters is a man who Danny thought he should look up to. Someone he wanted to be. A role-model. He wanted to be strong, powerful, and loved by those who he knew would never love him back.

All the ghosts he fought in his so-called fairytale, were all the good things he wished he could've done. Every time he helped someone out in his mind, he wished it could've been made true.

Danny Phantom was the cooler, superhuman life he wished he could always have. Protect those he loved, the one everyone talked about. The one who everyone wanted to be. The one who always got the girl.

But he never got his perfect match. A girl to ask him out, or computer smarts. Or a caring, nosy older sister. Or the popular jock. Or the role-model. Or the hero.

He never got the girl.

The day of his accident, he did not become half-ghost, or a halfa. He just simply, half-died. Meaning, almost dead.

He lied in a bright white bed, unmoving, throughout his dreams. Unreal dreams that took place while he was in a coma. From when he supposedly got his ghost powers, to when he flew off into the sunset with Sam in his arms.

None of it was ever real, though. All of it was his mind trying to give him what he always wanted. As a last wish.

Jack and Maddie Fenton, the caring, but hopelessly forgetful, parents of young Danny Fenton sat next to him for the majority of the time he wasn't with them.

It was hard to believe that something of theirs had caused this, but they knew it was their fault. They didn't want to admit it to themselves any more than they did to Danny.

He hadn't woken up for many months. They believed he was in pain and it would all just go away for him… if they would just end it.

End him.

"I understand that you need some time," The doctor nodded to the forlorning parents before backing towards the door. "I need an answer soon, but please, try and think in his head."

This was it. The last time they would see their only child. Their beloved son who had gone through much in his short lifetime. This is how it all ended.

With Life Support.

The power was turned off and the coughing came almost instantly. His chest puffed as fast as his coughs and his parents cried in mental pain at seeing their pride and joy like this.

The doctor looked on with unease, but he knew it was time.

Danny's eyes opened after many months.

They all thought that nothing but good came, but just as quick as they opened, his eyes closed.

Finals words are never perfect. Never. But in each situation, it seems as they drag on full of grief, sadness… and meaning.

"I… just… wanted… to be… your hero." He coughed. Madeline Fenton grabbed his cold and pale hand.

"You are our hero, Danny," She whispered to him, tears streaked down her face onto him. "You've never been anything short of it."

He looked at his parents one last time before the light of his eyes faded, and the heart monitor buzzed a straight line.

Even with the sadness and weary in the air, one thing made all this worth it. Made it slightly less sad, slightly less depressing.

A smile on young Danny's face, as he moved on, into a place where he could truly be a hero.


End file.
